Fleur Sinistre
by snakespirit
Summary: A light flower turned black, Lord Lykouleon sends Rune, and Nohiro to Fiori Forest. And once more, Nohiro will see his love to be reborn again. chapter 3 the end. story is finished forever.
1. Mission

Feeling miserable today. so I came up with this _______ story. ((you can fill in the blank later, if you'd like to))

~Also, _Fleur Sinistre_, is French for 'Sinister Flower'

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, in every chapter, I will never own Dragon Knights.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Fleur Sinistre

Chapter 1

"Did you summon me, My Lord?" Rune asked.

Lord Lykouleon sat at his desk in the Dragon Castle, Draqueen. Lykouleon's eyes were gentle, but filled with concern. Full of worry, and pain.

"Yes, Rune," Lykouleon responded, "please, sit down."

"Lord Lykouleon, is there something that you want me to do?" Rune asked as he sat down in the chair in front of Lykouleon's desk.

"Rune..." His Majesty's eyes filled with melancholy, "could you accept a mission, to Fiori Forrest?"

"What happened??" Rune exclaimed, "Ulp, um, sorry My Lord."

"It's quite alright, Rune, I didn't expect you to stay calm. Now that Nadil has his head, he's ordered demons to attack Fiori Forrest. I don't understand quite why, I mean, I do know that demons tend to enjoy eating elves. But as far as I know, nature is still intact. Which would mean, that the population in Fiori is just fine.

"So Rune, I would like you to investigate the area. Since no one knows Fiori better than yourself. Will you accept?"

"Of course, My Lord." Rune said reluctantly.

"Leave whenever you're ready, just make sure Alfeegi knows when you're leaving, or he'll start yelling his head off again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the background, Rune, and Lord Lykouleon heard Alfeegi.

"Kai-Stern!! I took an account of the treasury, and it's off by 7,000!!!" Alfeegi roared, "Get back here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahem," Lykouleon coughed, "So please, help benefit Alfeegi's heath. Or maybe I'll just send him to some anger management class. I heard there's one starting somewhere in the town of Rurei. What do you think, Rune?"

"If it pleases you, Your Majesty." Rune bowed.

~~~~Later...some 496 miles away from the Dragon Castle...~~~~

Alfeegi sat on the polished wooden floor.

The instructor began the class, "Now, you take a deep breath...then exhale...--"

"What kind of 'learning service' is this?!?!?" Alfeegi demanded.

" 'learning service'?" the instructor confusedly mumbled, "Who ever told you this information is wrong. This is an anger management class, not exactly a 'learning service'...."

~~~~~~~~~~~

I might not update very soon on this story because I have another story here in Dragon Knights going. But anyway, please review.

~snake


	2. Waiting

Hm...I just remembered something. When Nadil was revived with his head, Alfeegi was dead. Oh well, this chapter might explain....a little, very little. Maybe...

as for the disclaimer...1st chapter says....

~~~~~~~~~~~

KEY

--dragon card--

~~~~~~~~~~~

Fleur Sinistre

Chapter 2

"Sometimes, I think I still hear his voice," Lykouleon told Raselene.

"It shows, most of the time, you act like Alfeegi is still here," Raselene said, "still ordering everyone around the Dragon Castle."

"And now Rune's gone...with the white dragon ball."

"Don't you think that maybe Nohiro should go with him? Yesterday, Ruwalk walked past me mumbling something about Nohiro. I can't remember much of it though."

"We'll see, if Rune really needs him."

"Tetheus, what are you doing here?" Rune asked.

Rune was in the darna shed when Tetheus came. Tetheus' dark eyes, and aura even sent Alfeegi calm. ((Has Alfeegi _ever_ gotten mad at him?))

"The Lord sent me here along with you, I need to do some observations on Fiori Forrest." Tetheus directly stated.

So, they got the darnas out of the shed, and flew to Fiori Forrest ((a fast transition)).

Rune got off his darna, and took a look around. Everything looked normal, the trees have re-grown from the time when Silk was controlled by Nadil. Rune looked over at Tetheus, who was busy scribbling notes. So Rune decided to just leave.

Rune walked through the forest as he did once before, with Nohiro. Walk. Walk. Walk. There's not much to do in the forest except this anyways.

"Wait..." Rune paused in front of the entrance to the Water Realm.

"Of course!" Rune thought, "The only way to get into the heart of the Realm, I need Nohiro! Stupid authoress! She forgot to type Nohiro in to come with me!"

Rune sat down under a tree, and waited in the shade. Waiting for the authoress to have Nohiro come in. Rune brushed his hand along the grass, blades soft like the sea. Like water.

For this once, feeling lonely since Rath and Thatz weren't around, Rune summoned his dragon out.

"Water...." He whispered.

The water dragon rose out of the sword, in it's lizard form.

--Morning, Master--

"Yes, good morning." Rune hazily said, "do you recognize this place?"

The water dragon nodded it's head, and took a stroll around the tree trunk. Rune leaned all his weight against the tree, still waiting.

"Water, what do you think you're doing?"

Water was munching on something black. Rune's pants were black.

"Are you hungry enough to eat my pants like a goat?!?" Rune nearly shouted.

--moo--

Rune checked his pants, and noticed that there wasn't a hole in his pants.

"Wait, what? You're eating...a flower?"

Rune noticed that Water was sitting next to a small community of flowers. The flowers traveled from the tree trunk, to under the bushes. Rune shifted the bush aside, seeing more flowers under the bush. They were hiding as if they were hiding from the sunlight, or they just don't need it.

"Could it be...a dark flower?" Rune plucked off a flower. It was black instead of white. Where the purple center just was, now is red like blood.

"Water, spit that out." Rune commanded.

Water spat out the infected pieces of the flower all over Rune.

"Oh, please. Now I really need a bath in the Realm." Rune wiped the petals off of himself.

"Who wants to take a bath?" a voice called from above.

Rune looked up, it was Nohiro.

"Hurry up and play your flute." Rune said nervously. Nohiro smiled sweetly for him.

The sound of his flute is like the sound of a phoenix. Many lost souls in the wind, flow with the melody.

The door slowly opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ I'm on a little vacation ((Spring Break)) so I had time to type this chapter...and the next!!


	3. Reborn

diclaimer is on 1st chapter

Okay...now... "the door opened..."

Fleur Sinistre

Chapter 3

The tall doors stopped with a budge. It almost seemed like some force did not want the door opening any wider.

"What's going on, Rune?" Nohiro asked.

Rune thought for a moment, he looked back to where Silk was reborn. When Nohiro turned her into a plant. That plant has grown into a large tree, in just a few years. A dark flower grew on that tree.

"Nohiro..." Rune hesitated, "I think Silk is back."

"Where?" Nohiro yelled desperately.

Such a loud distraction cause the trees to stir. The tall doors leading to the Water Realm shut. 

"Great, how are we going to get in now?" Rune whined.

"Look..." Nohiro pointed at the door. The vines that were restricting the door started to move. Unwrapping the door, the door once more began to open but this time it was by someone else.

On the other side of the door, Silk stood. Her eyes were cold, as she stared ahead.

"Silk...," Nohiro wavered.

Her name was called, and she looked at him with not remembrance of the past.

"Something isn't right," Rune whispered, "When you use your power of Rebirth on Silk, she should've remembered her previous past...and why does Silk still look like Silk?"

Not reborn, that is why. 

"Nohiro, maybe...just drain the demonic energy from her. Again." Rune stated.

Silk, who finally took notice of them, still just stood there.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Nohiro asked.

"I though you'd know by now," Rune sighed, "that maybe, she has two sides, now that the dark flowers have been populating here. And when she was alive, only light flowers flourished. As an elf, we can't live with both around. It will control part of our minds."

Nohiro did what Mr.Rune said. He went up to Silk, he could start to feel the contrasting karma that was trying to control her.

Pain, was she the source of it all?

Being a demon, and died in Fiori Forest, where elves, and faeries once inhabited. It could've been that her demonic-infested blood spread through the forest. Turning all the light flowers dark. So when Nadil passed by, did he really intend to do anything? Or was it just, a coincidence.

Silk managed to live a few seconds more, in Nohiro's arms. She smiled once more, content that she could she him again.

-----the end.-----


End file.
